Especial de navidad: Ameripan
by eclipse total
Summary: "Esa mañana, 25 de Diciembre, Japón y Estados Unidos se encuentran en casa de este último después de su típica fiesta de navidad. Es hora de abrir los regalos, y Estados Unidos tiene uno muy especial para Japón" -One shot- Ameripan.


**Hetalia, USA y Japón no me pertenecen. La imagen de portada tampoco es de mi propiedad (Es un hermoso FanArt que encontré por google. La historia si me pertenece (Siento que con las prisas me salió un poquito rara, así que tiene mi marca personal (? ), hecha por fans para fans y sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

_**~*ESPECIAL DE NAVIDAD*~**_

* * *

_25 de Diciembre por la mañana_

* * *

A Japón le gustaba la navidad.

No se consideraba del todo un país romántico ni mucho menos.

Pero amaba estar ahí, sentado en el sofá de dos plazas, en la sala del norteamericano. Con una sonrisa en los labios y una frazada cubriéndolo del frío. Bebía chocolate caliente y observaba la escena frente a él.

-¡Japón, este es para ti! – exclama estados unidos tal y como si fuera un pequeño niño de cinco años. – ¡Es de Santa!

Japón tomó la caja que se plantó frente a él, a sabiendas que cuando Estados Unidos se refería a Santa hablaba de Finlandia.

-¡Mira, hay uno para Tony! Me pregunto en donde se habrá metido.

Japón no respondió, solo sonrió, para muchos… Estados Unidos era prepotente, era infantil, era insoportable.

Pero para él… Era diferente.

No sabía el qué, pero desde hace mucho se dio cuenta que su actitud de ir a _molestarlo_, realmente no le molestaba, y su forma tan infantil de decir las cosas, le parecían realmente adorable.

Suspiró.

En Estados Unidos, la navidad era una fiesta para las empresas de mercadotecnia, sobre todo para las empresas de juguetes. En Japón, la navidad era una época para pasar con el ser querido.

Sonrió.

Tal vez para Estados Unidos aquello no significaba lo mismo que para él. Pero así eran felices, a Japón no le importaba que no le tomara el verdadero valor a ese día, después de todo, se sabía amado por varias otras razones.

Notó la quietud en el ambiente, su novio ya se había sentado a su lado, con una pequeña cajita arreglada como regalo.

-No piensas abrirlo – Le preguntó extrañado.

-No es mío – Le dijo el menor, seguidamente lo encaró, son una sonrisa y las mejillas levemente rojas. – Es tuyo. – Y le tendió el objeto.

Japón, extrañado de recibir otro regalo, además del que recibió de Finlandia, lo tomó.

Al abrir la cajita, sus ojos se abrieron de igual manera. Sin poder creer lo que su novio le había dado, posiblemente sería una equivocación, aunque luego pensó que el norteamericano no podía ser tan _idiota_ como para confundir un anillo _normal_ con… ese en especifico.

-¿Y bien…? – Preguntó, con el brillo en sus ojos que denotaban curiosidad. El más joven no iba a negar que también se encontraba ansioso. – Se que somos países, pero tal vez… ¿Sabes? Hay lugares en mi país donde el matrimonio homosexual está legalizado… Yo…

Japón puso un dedo en sus labios.

Estados Unidos pudo haberse preocupado de no ser por la sonrisa que mostraba el asiático.

Para Japón, algo como el matrimonio era innecesario para la relación, no necesitaba estar casado para demostrarle que lo amaba… Pero no quería destruir la ilusión de aquellos ojos azules.

-Acepto – Murmuró para abrazarse con el norteamericano.

Se quedaron así algunos minutos, después de los cuales, el estadounidense tomó la sortija y se la pudo en el dedo índice de la mano derecha. Por supuesto, tampoco podía ser una proposición de matrimonio, si es que lo que hizo el americano contó como una, sin un beso apasionado de verdadero amor.

Y así lo hizo, Estados Unidos besó a Japón, prometiéndole momentos felices, y compañía para aquellos no tan felices.

-Te amo, quiero envejecer contigo.

-Somos países – Le recordó el asiático.

- No arruines el momento – Le pidió el otro mientras lo abrazaba.

Japón se rió con felicidad, acurrucándose en el pecho de Estados Unidos.

Pensando que de ser personas normales, el estaría pensando lo mismo.

* * *

**Notas de eclipse:**

Algo raro que me salió, quería escribir algo de navidad, y debía subirlo antes por la posibilidad de que no pudiera subirlo el día 24.

Por si alguien aún no lo saben, en Japón, la navidad es más una fecha para estar con la persona amada, diferente a lo que se celebra en el continente americano, en donde la celebración principal es para pasar el día con la familia.

¿Les gustó? ¿No les gustó? ¿Criticas constructivas?

Saludos~


End file.
